


Whumptober 2019 (Tim Drake Edition)

by drakeshoard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Explosions, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, Janet Drake's A+ Parenting, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Tim Drake Has Abandonment Issues, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Whumptober 2019, dying in explosions, like not at all, okay maybe a smidge later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeshoard/pseuds/drakeshoard
Summary: Decided to cross post Whumptober here too!Day 1: Shaky HandsDay 2: ExplosionDay 3: DeliriumDay 4: ???





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry all of these are short, I'm not that great at writing a lot of text in a short amount of time.

He let out a small whimper as they dragged him out of whatever place they kept him in.

Bruce is coming, Bruce is coming… He _ always _ comes.

But you were never part of the family, so why would he come for _ you? _

"Ya sure Wayne's coming for the kid? It's been weeks and there's been nothin'!" Weeks? It's been weeks? He couldn't tell anymore.

They strapped him to a chair- cold, cold, cold, too cold, he couldn't stop his hands, himself, from shaking- pinned his wrists down on a table and laughed at the fear in his eyes. But could you blame him?

Red Robin or not, he's been here for so long that he couldn't tell up from down.

The men were setting up a camera, speaking directly to it even.

"-hour you don't get us our money, the lad's fingers break. And if we break all of them? Then-" where did that hammer come from- he let out a shriek when the man brought the hammer down on his fingers, a sickening crack echoing through.

"Well, I suppose we'll cut them off, sir." They pulled Tim by his hair and brought the camera closer to his bruised, tear stained face.

"You better bring the money soon Wayne, I don't think he'll last _ that _ long."

He couldn't stop trembling, fear gripped at him, holding his hands, made them shudder and rattle with a vengeance.

He just wanted his dad back, he just wanted to stop being cold-

The hammer came down once more, a whimper exiting from his lips and blood seeping on to the table.


	2. Explosion

_ Tick, tick… _

"Red we  _ need _ to get out of here!" They can't, there isn't enough time-

He's going to fail  _ again, _ and Bruce will lose Jason  _ again- _

"Red come  _ on,  _ use that big head of yours!" Jason tried getting out of his binds, but it was no use.

Come on, come on-

_ There! _

Tim leapt towards Jason, trying to break him free.

_ Tick, tick, tick, tick, TICK,  _ ** _TICK-_ **

Five minutes, fuck!  _ Think _ Red Robin, what now?

His eyes lit up, and he ran for the door, trying to ram it open.

"Red, that's not going to do- are you ditching me?!" Yes! It opened! He made a mad dash for Jason- one minute, you can do this- and picked him up, chair and all, and threw him out of the room, wincing all the way.

"Tim- Tim this isn't fucking funny get OUT OF THERE-"

**BOOM**

"No, no, no, no,  _ no _ he can't fucking die-" Jason whispered, eyes wide.

Once he got free, he dove for the rubble, digging through.

"C'mon asshole, you aren't dead, you  _ can't _ be dead, an explosion of all things can't kill you, you're too stubborn for-" No. No no no no  _ no that can't be his- _

He grasped tightly on the burnt up cape, his face wet.

"Of- of all the things that kill you..." He picked Tim up, keeping him close as he started to leave.

"It's fucking poetic, isn't it?" He mumbled, still reeling from shock.

"You just had to die the same way I did, didn't you?"


	3. Delirium

_ How long has he been running? _

_ "I'm disappointed, Timothy" _

_ "Timothy, you should be better than this" _

_ "Timothy, be still, that is not how a Drake acts" _

_ "Timothy" _

_ "Timothy" _

** _"Timothy"_ **

"Shut UP! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU CAN'T HURT ME-" He cried out as he fell down on to a rough surface, covering his ears and curling up into a ball.

"Red Robin!"  _ Stop, get away- _

"You can't make me go!"  _ Bruce was  _ ** _alive_ ** _ , Dick- Dick was wrong he  _ ** _knew_ ** _ it. _

"Red, we need to bring you back- RED!"

_ Your fault,  _ ** _your fault-_ **

_ "Timothy, this isn't  _ ** _good_ ** _ enough" _

_ "He's no  _ ** _part_ ** _ of this family" _

_ "You need to be put away Tim, you're  _ ** _scaring_ ** _ me" _

_ "You aren't my son, you were  _ ** _never_ ** _ my son" _

Dick hissed at the strike Tim made at him, clutching his hand as he edged towards his brother.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine Red." He watched as Tim kept inching away from him, getting closer and closer to the edge of the roof. He had to be smart with this.

"Get- get away I- you can't be serious Dick you can't send me to Arkham-" his heart dropped, was this Tim's worst fear? "Dick please I don't- I can't be alone again Dick  _ please- _ "

"You won't, I won't let you be alone-" Dick grabbed Tim's wrist but that proved to be a mistake as he shrieked and tried running away.

"DICK PLEASE NO- STOP PLEASE I CAN'T- BRUCE HELP ME- BRUCE!" Tim's frightened screams were bone chilling, sounding almost like a terrified child's. But, that's exactly what he is, isn't he?

"Mom- mom  _ please I'm sorry please- _ please don't- don't leave me by myself again please I'll be better I'll be a better son PLEASE MOM DAD I- I CAN'T BE ALONE AGAIN PLEASE-" His frantic, fearful pleas squeezed Dick's heart in a vice. Is this what Tim dealt with?

Dick waited until he tired himself out, letting out a small whimper as he picked Tim up and carried him back to the Cave, Tim still softly pleading to not be sent away, or heaven forbid, be locked in his room until he "behaved".

"I need to have a talk with B when we get back."


	4. Human Shield

They should have seen this coming.

They should have kept him  _ safe. _

There was almost no time to react, caught in an ambush, the Titans had no choice but to hope that they could overpower their enemies.

It all happened in slow motion.

It was the end of the battle, they got the chance to escape and they took it, but at a cost.

He desperately tried to remember what happened- a stray Sniper, armed with  _ regular _ bullets, he was told, he wouldn't have even felt it- but Kon could only recall being shoved to the side and Tim taking a bullet to the chest.

He saw Tim crumple to the ground, Kon's body finally moving to catch him.

"Rob- Rob-  _ Tim- _ " He held the boy gingerly, trying not to hurt him anymore than he was. " _ Tim please,  _ you need to stay awake- just until we get help."

He can't  _ die, _ he doesn't want to live in a world without his  _ best friend- _

"It'll be okay, Kon." Tim whispered, quiet as he always was. "You'll be okay."

"I don't want to be okay if that means you  _ die, _ Rob." He heard his heartbeat getting softer and softer, slower with each passing beat- He never even told him that-

"I love you, Kon."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They held a funeral a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: These are Tim-Centric whumps  
Also me: [makes the last two from Dick and Kon's perspective]


End file.
